Left to Die
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's been a year since the Green Flu took over the United States and Shell is a fighting survivor who is searching for her friends and sister. She comes across an oddly-behaved Hunter, who she becomes attached to as the last thing to live on. HunterxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Left to Die**

**Summary: **It's been a year since the Green Flu took over the United States and Shell is a fighting survivor who is searching for her friends and sister. She comes across an oddly-behaved Hunter, who she becomes attached to as the last thing to live on. HunterxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been a year since the Green Flu ravaged the United States.

It started as a sickness; a fever and then people became so violently aggressive and began attacking each other. _Eating _each other. I couldn't believe it at first, but I had to. I killed my own mother.

It seemed the virus was like a more violent form of rabies, foaming at the mouth and attacking with no thought whatsoever.

My father had gotten bitten multiple times and he did not turn. So, I assumed he was immune to the virus, but a closer look from scientists that we had gotten captured by a few months ago concluded that he was a Carrier, someone who was healthy on the outside, but carried the pathogen inside their bloodstream.

The doctors and scientists observed me also and sicked a Common Infected on me, where I had gotten bitten on the neck before I killed it with my switchblade. It was concluded I was also immune…..but I wasn't a Carrier.

In fact, I was immune to the whole virus, which was extremely, if not, impossible. Apparently, my immunity was passed down from my father, but not only was I healthy on the outside, but on the inside too. It seemed that whenever I would get bitten, the immunity inside my bloodstream took over and healed the wound, leaving nothing but the blood.

The doctors were shocked at this and they forced me through experiments.

And when I didn't cooperate, they killed my father, right in front of me. Of course, I became angry and got loose, killing a few guards and scientists before I finally escaped. I'm still normal; I don't have super strength or anything like that.

Sometimes I wonder why I seem to be the only one in the world who is immune to the whole virus.

Now I'm on my way to New York, after the virus had taken over the United States. It doesn't seem to be airborne, or it would've infected more than just the USA. But I'm traveling to find my sister and my friends, hoping that they will still be alive.

Let's just hope I don't get myself killed.

…

It was sunrise in a small town in Pennsylvania. I traveled by day and slept at night. I had been staying in a small apartment for the past couple days, with running water at least. I would search through the food stores for anything edible. I had to keep myself in shape and due to all my running and exercise over the year; I had lost a lot of weight.

I still had my heart problem, but I could run for long periods of time now instead of only running for 20 seconds total. I now wore a pair of slightly baggy jeans, with a short sleeve white shirt and a black leather jacket with running shoes. I had my rifle slung over my shoulder, my katana at my side and my pistol in a holster around my right thigh.

I carefully and quietly walked into the store and went to the can isle, getting as many cans as I could and putting them in my backpack. I hadn't seen a lot of Common or even Special Infected lately. But since this was a very small town, I wasn't surprised.

I sighed softly to myself and brushed my dark brown bangs out of my face before getting up and walking to the entrance of the store. I looked around and then hurried across the road, where I stayed in the shadows.

The sun was now barely giving off any light and within five minutes, it was completely dark. I brought out my flashlight and shined it along the road where I would find the apartment I was staying in.

All of a sudden, that's when I heard the familiar screech of a Hunter. "Shit." I swore and ran down the street. I looked quickly over my shoulder to see a hooded figure lunge right at me and I didn't even get time to grab my gun as it knocked me to the ground and my flashlight fell away from me.

The Hunter above me snarled, showing its sharp teeth and its claws made their way to my throat. I quickly brought out my gun and made a move to shoot it through the head, but it was slapped out of my hand and both of my wrists were grabbed and pinned roughly to the pavement.

I struggled underneath the Hunter's strength as it leaned down and sniffed me. My heart was pounding. I've had close encounters with Hunters before, but never this close. The Infected inhaled my scent deeply and growled, baring its teeth. Why hasn't it killed me yet?!

All of a sudden, that's when I heard the snarls of the Common Infected, which caught the Hunter off guard. With what strength I had, I threw the creature off and quickly stood, grabbing my gun and flashlight before I looked ahead of me and saw the Common Infected running towards me.

"Shit!" I swore and took off down the road. The Common Infected was closing in. I rushed around the corner and nearly got bit by a Common Infected. I cocked my gun and shot it through the head before continuing to run. All of a sudden, they came at me from all sides. "Fuck…."

I was dead.

That's when I heard the screech of a Hunter and one of them, not to mention it looked like the same one that had pounced of me moments earlier, jumped down from one of the buildings and landed right beside me. I made a move to shoot it, but the Hunter snarled and before I could do anything, his right arm went tightly around my middle and he jumped.

I nearly screamed when the wind whipped through my hair and the Hunter used his sharp claws to cling to the walls and leap from building to building, away from the Common Infected and too far away from the apartment I was staying in.

The Hunter finally landed on the roof of a somewhat tall building and released me, causing me to quickly get up and cock my gun in its face. The Hunter crouched, in a seemingly pouncing position.

But it never did anything.

It just stayed there, staring at me with the eyes hidden underneath its dark blue hood. _What the fuck….? _I thought, staring at the Infected in front of me. Hunters weren't exactly my favorite type of Infected. I hated the Common Infected more, because the fucking things _ran_. Zombies are supposed to be slow, not fucking sprinting like a track star!

I've avoided Witches, the ones that lure survivors in by wailing and crying. I've only ran into them once or twice. Smokers, I hated them, right after the Common Infected. Because of their damn tongues!

The Hunter in front of me growled low in its throat as it seemed to glare at my gun that I had pointed in its face. If it made a move, I could easily shoot it through the forehead. Since it hadn't killed me yet, I'd question it.

"Why did you save me from the Common Infected?" I asked it.

The Hunter only growled again, but not in a warning or threatening way. Instead, it began crawling towards me. I had my gun ready for anything that was about to happen. I heard that Infected could detect the immunity in a survivor, maybe that's why it was sniffing me earlier.

I made no move to back away as the Hunter got closer to me and when it reached me, it got into its crouched position again and then did what disturbed me the most.

It butted its head against my thigh.

I was completely baffled. I expected the Hunter to take a bite out of my thigh or something, but not this! The Hunter slightly glanced up at me with hidden eyes and butted its head against my thigh again.

I was confused, so confused. I released the hold I had on my gun and very slowly turned on the safety and slipped it back into its holster. The Hunter let out a noise that sounded like a…purr?

Why did it remind me of a cat?

I didn't know how tall the Hunter was, since I was only 5'5". Even my sister, who's a year and a half younger than me, is taller than me. I moved my right hand and very cautiously, laid it on top of the Hunter's covered head, giving it a small pat. The Hunter made the same purring noise again and nuzzled its face against my thigh.

I really didn't know why this Hunter was being so friendly. I thought it was going to rip out my throat earlier and now it's nuzzling against me?

When it didn't seem that the Hunter was going to rip me to shreds, I looked away from it (or him, since Hunters always seem to be male) and out into the night.

"I need to get back to the apartment…." I mumbled to myself, causing the Hunter to glance up at me with a soft growl. I sighed. "Yeah, you can come with."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The Hunter and I finally reached the apartment I had been staying in and I tiredly walked inside with the Hunter following after me. I closed the door and made sure it was locked. I wanted to collapse and go to sleep, but the Hunter's body smell got to me.

"You," I looked at him and he glanced up at me. "Follow me." I walked into the bathroom with the Hunter following after me and when we were both inside, I shut the door and locked it.

The Hunter gave a small growl and I plugged the tub and ran the water. The Hunter seemed to glare at it as I finally shut off the water and pointed at the tub. "You, bath time."

The Hunter growled louder this time, showing his teeth. My eyes narrowed. "Don't make me force you into this tub."

The Hunter shifted his position as if to say 'try me'. _He asked for it. _I thought and let's just a say a battle was fought.

I ended up getting clawed up pretty bad because the damn Infected didn't want to take a fucking bath. I did manage to get his hoodie off and what surprised me was that for being one of the undead, he wasn't ugly. His hair was black and shaggy, stopping around the nape of his neck and his eyes were an eerie blue, with his skin a grey tinge color, much like the rest of the Infected.

The Hunter bared his teeth at me, showing he was pissed that I had taken off his hoodie. "You need a bath! You stink! And don't worry, I'm washing your clothes too!" I grabbed his broad shoulders and since he had been on the edge of the tub, I pushed him right in.

But not before he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me in with me.

"Fuck…." I swore as the hot water stung the claw marks on my skin and the Hunter growled again. "Get used to it mister. If you're going to be traveling with me, you're gonna be taking baths." I grabbed the edge of his pants and froze.

Now, let me tell you something.

I've never had sex, never gotten kissed and never had a boyfriend. I've seen stuff on TV, about that and stuff, but I've never actually been in the same room with a naked man before. Well, Infected is what he is.

I gulped, a small blush coming onto my face as I edged his worn out jeans off his hips and was careful not to look as I fully pulled them off. Parts of them were wet with the water and I placed them on the floor before switching the Hunter so that he was sitting in the tub. I sighed and winced from the claw marks. I heard the Hunter growl softly and I picked up the worn jeans and searched for a wallet.

I had to give him a name.

I finally found the wallet and pulled it out, searching for a driver's license. I found one and pulled it out, observing it. His name was Seth Burkhart and he was 21, 2 years older than me. It said his height was 6'4" and his weight was 210 pounds.

I glanced at the Hunter and his eerie blue eyes caught my hazel ones. "Seth?"

The Hunter's head perked up at his name and I assumed that was his name before he turned. "Seth it is then."

I set the wallet on the sink counter and took off my boots, jacket, shirt and pants, leaving me in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts. My skin was pale, but not pale like the Infected. Seth was clearly confused until I stepped into the water and knelt down in front of him. I grabbed the shampoo and poured some into my hands and once the soap touched his shaggy hair, he let out a low growl.

I glared at him a little. "Don't you growl at me mister. If you're going to be with me, you have to at least take a bath."

The Hunter seemed to huff in annoyance, the frown evident on his face. I grinned victoriously and scrubbed the dirt and gunk from his hair, using the shower head to rinse it out. Next, I started working on his filthy skin and the clear water had become filthy with dirt.

But I still wasn't done. Huffing, I unplugged the tub and let the water drain out but kept a towel over his front and using the shower head to wash him. I inspected his long nails, too long to be human and got the dirt out from underneath of them also. Finally, he looked clean and I noticed how…..human he looked. Minus the grey skin, nails and eerie eyes, he looked human.

He had scars all over his body, more in his torso and arms than anywhere else. I gently brushed a scar that began from his left shoulder and went down to the middle of his chest. Seth's body seemed to tense up and he let out a soft growl. I wondered what he was like when he was a human.

I sighed and groaned a little, feeling light-headed. I had now just remembered the claw marks Seth had given me. I had them on my arms, a few on my chest and on my cheek and neck. I was probably just tired. Seth seemed to sense my tiredness and he leaned forwards, his clawed hands on the sides of the tub.

I just blushed a little and went to get out, but he twisted me around so that my back was on the tub floor and he was hovering above me, with nothing to cover him. I blushed furiously and turned my head away from him eerie blue gaze. Seth the Hunter purred and leaned down, nuzzling his cheek against my scarred one and to my surprise, his tongue came out and ran along the three claw marks.

My face heated up again and he moved down, going to the marks across my neck and down even lower. I felt my gut twitch and I twisted my body out of his grasp and out of the tub. "Listen, cover yourself with this and I'll wash your clothes, how 'bout that?" I threw the towel at him.

Seth only growled softly in response.

…..

"Ugh…." I groaned and popped two pain pills into my mouth before using water to swallow them. Seth was clearly happy to have his pants and hoodie back after I had washed them. I had finally taken a shower myself and tended to the claw marks. They didn't hurt anymore, but I would have them for a while.

I looked at my watch and blinked tiredly. Good god, it was four in the morning. I sighed tiredly and went over to my mass of blankets and pillows and collapsed in them, using one to cover myself since it was cold out.

I had closed my eyes when I heard Seth whine and opened my eyes to see him crouched down right in front of me. Did he want to…uh…..cuddle or something? Pursing my lips, I opened the blanket and motioned for him to get in.

Seth purred happily and dove into the mass of blankets next to me, snuggling up to me from the front and purring, like a cat. I sighed and gave his hooded head an affectionate pat before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke the next afternoon, Seth gone. I sighed, not surprised at all. He was a Hunter and he was going to leave anyway. I had to move on anyway and get to New York. Maybe I could hot wire a car, if it had gas. I sighed and sat up, yawning a bit. That's when I heard a familiar growl and glanced around to see a Hunter, more specifically, Seth, standing in the doorway of the glass sliding door that led to the balcony.

"Where ya been?" I asked.

The Hunter crouched into the room and I realized he had my backpack on. He took it off his back and had a little trouble un-zipping it, but he unzipped it and I found all kinds of cans and other foods. I hadn't gotten much the day before, so this was quite a surprise. For a Special Infected, Seth was pretty smart.

"Uh, wow. Thanks." I said with a small smile and dumped the backpack, looking through the goods. Oh god…..candy! I haven't had candy in god knows how long. I picked up a Snickers, unwrapped it and bit into the chocolaty goodness. It was cold, so Seth must've found a store with electricity. Seth purred and came over to my side, nuzzling his hooded face against my head.

I chuckled and gave his head an affectionate pat. I then realized something, could he understand me? I swallowed the chocolate in my mouth and looked at him. "Seth, can you understand me? What I'm saying and stuff?"

Seth cocked his head to the side before he gave a visible nod. _Wow…_I thought. "Um…can you speak?"

Seth's jaw moved as he tried to form words, but all that came out was a choked gurgle. I smiled sadly. "Don't worry, we'll work on it." I spoke and then I remembered something. "Oh! I never told you my name, did I?"

He shook his head.

"It's Shell, S-H-E-L-L." I spoke out the letters slowly. Seth's jaw moved again in a feeble attempt to say my name, but he failed and hung his head in shame. "Aww, don't worry about it." I patted his shoulder. "The day you say my name, I'll shat rocks." I grinned a little bit and realized I hadn't grinned or smiled in forever.

Seth only growled softly and curled up in my lap, almost like a dog as I ate the rest of my candy bar. I grabbed the walkie-talkie from beside my mass of blankets and turned it back on, hearing only static.

I sighed and was about to turn it off when I heard a voice. _"C…Can anybody hear me..? Over." _

I nearly shouted out in delight, but I kept my calm. "Yes I can hear you, over." As I said this, Seth's head perked up and he made a noise that sounded like a questionable purr.

The person on the end sighed in relief. _"Oh thank god! We finally got through to somebody! Over." _

It was man, by his voice. I chuckled. "The same for me. Over. Where are you at?"

_"My group and I are in Buffalo, New York. You? Over." _

"A town in Pennsylvania. It won't take me and my friend but a day to get there, if we can get a vehicle running. Over."

_"Awesome. The name's David. Over." _

"Shell. See ya in a bit. Over." I turned the walkie-talkie off and Seth lifted his head up again. "Ready for a road trip Seth?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Seth and I managed to find a working car that would take us to Buffalo, New York. We had enough food and when night came along, we stopped along the road for the night and slept in the back seat, which was a mini van so there was plenty of room.

Ever since Seth came along, I haven't had any nightmares or bad dreams. Seth may be a Hunter, but he's _my _Hunter and I won't let anybody hurt him. Whenever I was cold during the night, Seth would curl around my body and either growl or purr to let me know he was there.

He was certainly an odd Hunter, that's for sure.

We got moving the next morning and by the time we just reached the city, the car broke down. "Damn…" I swore and grabbed everything we needed. "Guess we're walking the rest of the way Seth."

Seth only growled softly and stayed close by my side as we walked into the abandoned city. The city was quiet….too quiet.

That's when Seth lifted his head and sniffed the air. Then, a low and dangerous growl came from his throat. "What?" I asked him and that's when I heard a very raspy cough and something slimy and long wrapped around my torso and pulled me up a fire escape. "Shit!" I swore and struggled to grab my gun, but my arms were currently pinned to my sides.

The Smoker let out a raspy cough and the tongue around me tightened, beginning to cause my chest to tighten and air to fade away. That's when Seth snarled and jumped at the Smoker, knocking it to the ground and right when he grabbed the tongue that ensnared me, he ripped it right out of the Infected's mouth.

The Smoker screeched and rasped in pain before Seth grabbed his throat and ripped it cleanly out. The Smoker fell dead to the ground and I yanked the tongue off of me and tossed it away. "Ugh…gross…." I mumbled and climbed down the fire escape. We continued through the city until we heard snarling. "Fuck!" I swore as Common Infected ran straight at us.

Seth snarled and immediately wrapped his left arm around my middle and jumped, clinging to the walls of the building. That's when a Charger came through the Common Infected and used it's large, bloated arm to grab my ankle. "Ah!" I yelled out and started shooting at it. It snarled and yanked me from Seth's grasp and threw me across the road. "Ah…." I groaned, holding my side. "Fuck…"

That's when a couple Common Infected came up from behind me and grabbed me. "Shit! Fuck off!" I elbowed one of them in the face and then shot it through the eye. The other one that still had me snarled viciously and then bit into my neck. I screamed out in pain and then shot it through the head. It collapsed to the ground and I held a hand to my neck as the wound bled.

Seth jumped down beside me and screeched before grabbing me and jumping onto the roof of a building. I pulled my hand away from my neck and felt the warmth come out of it as it healed. Seth whined and pawed at my shoulder. I sighed as the wound finally healed. "I'm alright, I'm okay…"

Seth purred and nuzzled his face against my neck. I sighed and gently laid my arm around his shoulders, in a sort of hug. "I'm alright…."

And then a bullet whizzed by his head. Seth screeched and looked for the person who shot at him and I shoved him behind me and cried out. "No, don't shoot!" I shouted, holding my hands up.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" a guy in a white suit asked loudly from the building across from us. "That's a Hunter! Get out of the way!"

"No!" I shouted at him. "He's my Hunter! He's friendly!" Seth was crouched at my legs, clinging to my right leg and growling dangerously at the man in the white suit.

"Nick, stop!" a younger man came and lowered his friend's gun. "It's kinda like with Jessica, you know, her having a pet Witch."

The man, Nick, thought for a moment and then sighed angrily, putting his gun in his belt. "Whatever." And he walked off.

The younger man sighed and looked at me. "Sorry about that. Nick's not exactly the friendly type."

I snorted. "I noticed." I gave Seth's head a pat and he grabbed me and we jumped over to the building where Seth let me down. "Are you David?"

"No, I'm Ellis." The younger man replied. "David's in the building with the other survivors."

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"Well, there's…10 of us, including me and you're the 11th." Ellis replied. "Just don't mind Nick, he's not a people person."

I snorted and Seth growled softly. I patted his head and we followed Ellis into the building. "We've got about three to four people in every apartment on this floor, so we have enough room. We've got running water, electricity and plenty of food, for now until we have to go for supplies." He explained. "You and your Hunter can have your own apartment if you want. There's one on the corner of the hallway."

"Thanks." I nodded at him. Seth and I went to the end of the hallway and found the apartment, nice-looking too. I set everything down and sighed, rubbing my neck where I had been bitten. Seth pawed at my legs and then hugged them, nuzzling his face against my thigh and purred.

That's when a girl with glasses came into the room, followed by a Witch. "Hey there! Welcome to….." her voice trailed off when she looked closely at my face. "Shell?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Jess!" I cried out and we squealed and hugged each other. "Oh my god! How'd you get up here from Alabama?!" I questioned when we pulled away.

"When everyone started eating each other, David saved me from a few of the Infected and we've hung out ever since. I found my Witch here, we became close and then found Zoey and the group and here we are." Jessica replied, patting her Witch's head.

I sighed in relief. "It's good to know that you're alright." I looked in the doorway and gasped when I saw my best friend, Stormy. "Storm!" I nearly glomped her to the ground. "You're here too?!"

She smiled and hugged me back just as tightly. "Yeah, Jess and I are rooming together along with Zoey and Rochelle."

I sighed in relief and pulled away from her. "What about Cody o-or even Lindsey?"

"I uh…..well…..I saw Jack get eaten…and Cody…..he uh…sacrificed his life to save me." Stormy replied sadly.

I felt tears come to my eyes. "And my sister…?"

Stormy shook her head. "She and Taylor…they uh….got caught up in a blast…."

This time, the tears fell and I hung my head. Seth whined and butted his head against my thigh, knowing he was there for me. I sniffed and sighed. "Alright….I think I'm gonna take a nap 'cause my feet hurt like hell."

The two smiled. "We'll leave that to you then." The two left and I shut the door. I grabbed the mattress from the bedroom and placed it in the middle of the living room before kicking my shoes off, taking my jacket off and lying down. Seth whined and curled up behind me, snuggling his face into my hair and purred.

I sniffled and turned to face him. Next thing I knew, Seth had flipped over onto his back and I was shocked when his clawed hands pulled me on top of him. I felt the deep rumble in his chest as he purred. I blushed a little and buried my face into his hoodie before sighing and falling asleep.

The next time I woke, I was on my side and Seth was holding me tightly to him, his breathing quiet. His heart beat was steady. I blushed slightly at the closeness. I had never been this close to someone before, human or Infected. Not only that I had become a Hunter's friend, but it had become attached to me. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes as my family came to my mind.

Only two of my friends were left and my entire family was dead. The last piece of life I had left to hold onto was Seth. I blinked and the tears rolled down my face. I had to bite back the choked sob that threatened to come through, but Seth sensed my discomfort and lifted his head, his eerie blue eyes glancing at me from underneath his hood.

An expression of concern crossed his face when he saw my tears and he reached out with his left hand and gently brushed them away, careful not to claw me. I sniffled and looked up at him and he growled softly, laying his hand on my cheek. His touch was gentle, very unusual for a Hunter.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes, but then they opened when I was suddenly on my back and Seth was hovering above me. I was a little confused by his actions and I felt my face heat up when he leaned down and lightly licked my cheek, purring. "What are you doing…?" I asked quietly.

A very small smile caressed his face and I was a little shocked that Hunters could even smile. His cool lips brushed my cheek and then trailed down to my neck, inhaling my scent deeply. I very slightly tilted my head up and Seth's warm breath trailed over the marks on my neck before he gently ran his tongue over them.

My body tensed up as I came to remember that my neck was an extremely weak spot of mine. Seth seemed to sense this and my eyes widened in horror when his teeth latched onto my neck. But he didn't bite down, which is why I was confused in why I got scared. I can't turn. Seth bit down a bit more and then his tongue came out and licked the mark before he pulled away.

Seth looked at my face and his jaw moved, like he was struggling to say something. I watched him and then my eyes widened. "S…..She…Sheelllll….."

My mouth fell open and I quickly sat up. "You…..you said my name. You said my name!" I laughed and pulled the startled Hunter in for a hug. "Seth, that's awesome! Oh my god!" I pulled back and saw a small smile on his face. "Seth, I'm so proud of you."

My Hunter purred loudly and nuzzled his face into my chest, growling softly. I blushed a little and put my arms around his shoulders and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Nick was glaring at Seth as he and I walked into the apartment where everyone was right now. Seth growled and bared his teeth at the man, staying close to my side. "I never expected for a Hunter to befriend a human." Zoey spoke. "It's….just unnatural."

"He's my friend." I said, with a bit of an attitude. "Nobody touches him."

"I think it's fucking weird." Francis grumbled.

I sat down in a chair and Seth crouched beside me, like how a dog would sit by its master. "Like how I have a pet Witch?" Jessica asked, stroking the hair away from the Witch's face.

"A Hunter is more dangerous than a Witch."

"Shell, where did you get all the claw marks from?" Stormy questioned, pointing at the claw marks on my skin.

I pointed at Seth and he only purred, nuzzling his head against my thigh. "I gave him a bath."

"Oh…..sounds dangerous."

"Well, I ain't dead." I muttered and then make a noise of disgust. "I need to take a bath…." I pulled at my clothes and left the room with Seth on my heels. We walked into the apartment and I made sure the door was locked before I went into the bathroom and Seth was about to follow me in before I spoke. "Do you want another bath?"

The Hunter before me took a few crouching steps back. "Mmhmm." I smirked and closed the bathroom door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and ran hot water, stepping into the tub once it was filled. I sighed in content and leaned my head back. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened and Seth poked his covered head in before he fully came in and crawled to the tub, his claws gripping the edge of the tub.

"What are you doing Seth?" I questioned him and he seemed to think before he pointed at himself then the water. "You wanna get in?" He nodded and I sighed. "Alright, make sure your clothes come off."

I turned my head and heard the small rustle of the clothes hitting the floor and the noise of splashing. When I turned my head back, eerie blue orbs stared into my hazel ones and I blushed at how close he was. He purred and nuzzled his face into my chest, his black shaggy hair tickling my bare skin.

I loosely put my arms around his neck and Seth purred again, moving up my neck. His lips brushed the skin of my neck and his clawed hands found their way to my sides and stayed there. Seth suddenly licked my neck, right where the bite mark was. I had to bite my cheek in order to keep the moan from coming out. My neck had always been my extremely weak spot.

Seth purred. Did he even know what he was doing? I felt his clawed hands move further up my sides and my breath hitched when they brushed underneath my breasts. "Oh….fuck…." I whispered and tightened my arms around him.

Seth let out a questionable purr and looked up at me, his eerie blue eyes staring into my hazel ones. I felt my face heat up and then Seth went back down and ran his tongue over the scars on my chest and went even lower, his chin now brushing against my breasts. Mixed emotions shot up my spine and this time I couldn't keep the low moan down when his lips brushed over the skin of my breasts.

Seth growled low in his throat and when his tongue came out to lick the skin, I lost it. I downright moaned loudly and my body jerked, causing Seth to growl and lick again, this time down the valley between my breasts. A strangled moan escaped from my throat and he ventured down lower, licking along my sensitive skin.

My back arched and Seth purred, his clawed hands going down to my hips as he went down lower, still licking and nipping along my skin. I didn't even realize until now that the bath water was gone, probably one of us had unplugged the drain by mistake. My breath hitched when Seth pressed his face between my legs and sniffed, his tongue coming out to lick my entrance.

Another moan escaped from my throat and I swear my face was a thousand shades of red. Seth's purr vibrated up my legs and I felt pleasure shoot up my spine. I grabbed his hair, running my fingers through it. His clawed hands grabbed my hips and his tongue slid inside, roaming around and tasting every single corner. I moaned out loudly and he growled, very slightly digging his claws into my hips.

My hips bucked and he pulled away, licking his lips and then trailing his tongue back up my torso to my neck, licking the mark. I felt a hardness against my thigh and gasped when I realized what it was. Seth growled and grabbed the edges of the tub, suddenly shoving himself inside hard.

A loud gasp escaped from my throat and I almost screamed, if I hadn't bit down on my lip hard, drawing blood. Seth growled and leaned down, lapping up the blood before he moved his hips, thrusting hard. A loud moan came out of mouth and he grabbed my hips, lifting them up slightly and then pounded into me.

I screamed out in both pain and pleasure and Seth's growl matched my scream. His eyes scrunched and he growled loudly, leaning down and biting my neck a little harder this time. I gasped and moaned at the same time and kept moaning loudly as his thrusts got fast and deep, causing my moans to turn into lustful screams.

I quickly put a hand over my mouth to muffle the screams and Seth's growling rose in pitch. Finally, my breath hitched as my walls clamped down around him and I screamed out in pure desire while a screech came out from his throat. He roughly thrusted three more times before I felt his seed spill into me and my abdomen filled up with heat.

I lay back gasping and breathing heavily as Seth swiftly pulled out and lay on top of me, nuzzling his face into my chest and purring happily. I blushed heavily and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my cheek on his head. It wasn't long before I completely passed out from exhaustion.

…

When I came to, I was aware of how fucking _sore _I was. I wondered how I was going to able to walk. I was laying on something soft and firm and felt movement underneath me. I scrunched my eyes and then yawned, opening them.

I heard a purr and glanced up, my chin on Seth's firm, muscular chest. His eerie blue eyes held some sort of emotion, happiness I believed. Most people would've screamed and tried to get away if a Hunter even touched them at all, because most Hunters would try to kill them.

But Seth didn't. He was the first person I've had sex with and I'd have to admit, it was pretty fucking amazing. It was rough, but that made it even more pleasurable. He purred down at me and his clawed hands moved to my back, moving around and massaging gently. I sighed in content and laid my cheek back on his chest, relaxing. It seemed he was figuring out what I liked and disliked. And I was figuring out what he liked and disliked.

I closed my eyes and was content on going back to sleep, but a knock on the door interrupted that. "Shell, are you awake?" Stormy asks.

I yawned. "Yeah, why?"

"We're going out to look for food. You and Seth are welcome to join us."

"Alright, be out in a few." I spoke and heard her walk away. I sighed and got off Seth, hearing him whine. "We can cuddle after we get back, okay?"

He growled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

We slowly and carefully walked through the city so we didn't attract any sort of Infected. I was in the middle of the group, with Seth by my side.

All of a sudden, the walkie-talkie on David's belt went off and he quickly answered it. _"David? David, are you there?" _

"Yes, I'm here Travis."

_"Oh thank god we reached you! Listen, we've got two choppers going to the biggest building in the city! Get there in one hour or we're leaving!" _

"You got it! C'mon, let's get the others!"

After everyone gathered their things, we quickly but carefully headed to the biggest building in the city. It wasn't exactly the biggest…but it was about 20 stories tall. Seth suddenly paused in his running and looked around, sniffing the area.

"Seth, what's up boy?" I asked him.

"C'mon, we gotta move!" Nick said impatiently and I held up a finger.

That's when Seth snarled and shrieked, nudging me forwards with his hand and we then heard the snarls of Common Infected as the horde ran towards us.

"Run like hell!" Zoey screamed and we all began running for our lives.

It wasn't just Common Infected, some Special Infected were running towards us. All of a sudden, a Jockey jumped right onto my back and clawed at my head and shoulders, ripping some of my dark locks. It laughed in my ear, giggling insanely.

"Fuck!" I swore and grabbed my sword, trying hard to get it off. "Get this fucking thing off of me!"

Seth shrieked and grabbed the Jockey's legs and yanked him off my back and I yelled out when his claws raked down the back of my left shoulder, through my shirt and immediately blood began to seep. I swung my sword and decapitated the Infected quickly before Seth and I quickly caught up with the others.

Coach was falling behind, because of his bad knee. "W-wait!" he panted, slowing down to catch his breath.

"This is not the time to slow down!" Nick shouted and grabbed Coach's arm and dragged him along. "Fuck, those things are fast!"

"Hold up!" I reached into my shoulder bag and pulled out a couple grenades. "Bombs away!" I shouted and pulled the pins, throwing them into the horde of the Common Infected. Both of them went off at the same time and blew up most of the horde, limbs, heads and other body parts flying all over the place.

"Ugh!" Francis threw an arm away from him that had landed on his shoulder. "Let's go before more of those fuckers get here!"

We quickly moved down the street, heading for the building. We came to it and tried to open it, but the door was locked. "It's locked!" Rochelle shouted.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" Louis shouted back, pointing to the Infected heading towards us.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Get out of the way!" I shouted and took a couple steps back, then took a full run and threw myself through the glass, breaking it into a million tiny shards and I groaned as I hit the ground painfully.

"Great job kid!" Francis said as the others quickly ran past me. Seth growled loud as the Infected got closer to us and once I was up, I grabbed his wrist and we ran-well, he leaped actually- to the elevator.

"The power's out!"

"Take the fucking stairs!"

We took the stairs and quickly ran up them, 20 stories. The Infected were closing in, the Common Infected mostly. I didn't see any of the Special Infected though.

We were all panting heavily, except for Seth and the Witch, when we finally reached the roof. "Watch out!" Zoey screamed and I looked right ahead of me and saw a Tank's arm heading right for me.

I gasped and suddenly, I was pushed roughly out of the way and I hit the ground as the Tank's arm connected with something and I heard a shriek and looked up to see Seth thrown over the edge of the building.

"Seth!" I screamed and quickly got up; running towards the edge, but Ellis grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the choppers. "Let go of me!"

"He's dead Shell!"

"I said get off!" I kicked him in the shin and he immediately let go to hold his throbbing shin. I hurried to the edge and was about to look over, just in time to see Seth grab onto the ledge and hurl himself onto solid ground. "Seth!" I exclaimed happily and hugged the Hunter tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that! Ever!"

Seth growled softly and licked my cheek. I smiled in relief and then Stormy and Jessica called out my name. "Shell!"

Seth and I glanced over to see the choppers taking off. They were away from the buildings now. "Shit!" I swore and we ran to the choppers. Jessica threw the ladder down and as we reached the edge, I stopped completely but Seth leaped and grabbed onto the ladder. "Fuck…." I whispered, glancing down at the long drop down.

"Shell, jump!" Stormy shouted.

I glanced behind me and saw the Infected closing in. I gasped and quickly took a few steps back before I ran and took a leaping jump. I reached my hand out and fell short, gasping.

Then Seth's clawed hand shot out and grabbed my wrist tightly. I was basically hanging onto him for my life. "Shell, hang on!" Ellis shouted.

As we went over the water, I suddenly found myself slipping from Seth's grasp. I gasped, my eyes wide with fear. "I-I'm slipping!"

"Pull her up!"

I tried to cling onto Seth's wrist as tightly as I could, but I was still slipping. My hand slipped down his wrist, through his hand until I was holding onto him by fingers and with one slow move, I completely slipped through his grasp and slowly fell towards the water below.

The survivors' expressions were ones of fear and shock as they watched me plummet to my supposed death. Seth's jaw moved and he opened his mouth and in a very clear voice, cried out one single word.

"Shell!"

He then used the ladder to hang onto and then leaped down towards me. I reached out for him and just as our fingers brushed, we impacted with the water. I remember struggling to get to the surface and searching for Seth, but I couldn't see him. The impact from the water made me light-headed and soon I allowed my eyes to close.

And darkness fell upon me.

…

_I'm dead….I've gone to heaven with the rest of my family….. _

"Dad, do you think she's gonna be okay?" A faint and young female voice asked.

A sigh. "I don't know honey. Her fever is very high, too many wounds. I don't know if she'll make it through the night."

_Seth…_was my last thought before I fell unconscious again.

When I came to, I heard birds chirping and felt the warmth of the sun on my stomach. I let out a breath and my hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun was coming through the curtains and I actually smelled food, really good food. I groaned and used my elbows to prop myself up.

"Ow….." I winced when the back of my left shoulder groaned out in pain. I reached behind and felt it, feeling bandages going around my shoulder and around my chest. I sighed and looked around. I was in a very nice bedroom, very clean and organized.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw a woman in her early 50's come in. "Oh! You're awake." She exclaimed and came over to my side, feeling my forehead. "Oh my…your fever is completely gone dearie! We thought we were gonna lose you last night, but it seems you've got a strong will to live darling." She pulled back away from me and checked the bandages around my chest and shoulder.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"On our farm. My son and husband found you lying on the shore near the river. You must've been dragged through it a long time." The woman replied. "I'm Amy."

"Shell."

"We washed you up pretty good and tended to your wounds." Amy spoke and pushed the shirt away from my chest and shoulder so she could take the bandages off. "Ashe!" she called and a young teenager around 16 came running in. "Go get me some clean bandages, medicine and some clothes for Shell here."

'Ashe' nodded and ran off, quickly coming back with the supplies. Amy changed my bandages and motioned to the scars on my cheek, neck, torso area and arms. "Oh, those were from a Hunter."

"Nasty creatures they are." Amy commented.

The two left so I could get dressed. A pair of green cargo pants, a black tank top and a blue hoodie with shin length black boots. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then went out to greet them.

They took me downstairs so I could eat and man, was it fucking good. Once I was done, I decided to ask. "Was there….anyone with me when your husband found me?"

"No, just yourself darling." Amy replied. "You did keep saying the name 'Seth' while you were unconscious. Was he a friend?"

I looked down at my empty plate of food and nodded, feeling tears sting the corners of my eyes. "Yeah….a very good friend…"

"I'm sorry darling." Amy said sympathetically. "If you want, you can talk to my husband and son outside. They know more than we do sweetie."

"Alright. Thanks for the food, it was delicious." I said politely and then ventured outside. It was a huge farm, with barbed wire all over the place and a huge garden with lots of vegetables.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens." An amused voice spoke and I glanced over to see a young man, around my age, maybe a little older. "Name's Brock."

"Shell."

We shook hands and then I was introduced to his dad, Hershel. "Well, I'm very thankful that you guys found me and took care of me. What can I do to repay you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hershel smiled. "We always try to lend a helping hand to anyone who needs help."

I nodded. "So uh….what can I help with?"

"You know how to handle a rifle?"

"Yeah."

"Here." Hershel handed me a rifle and I took it. "You and Brock can go out hunting. There's plenty of deer out there to shoot."

"Alright. We'll be back soon dad." Brock spoke and then we went through the gates and entered the woods.

Brock and I held a conversation as we looked for deer. I learned that Brock and his family had been holding up pretty good since the Green Flu ravaged the United States and that they mostly shot deer and other animals for food. "We try to do our best around here. What with the Infected coming about. We hardly get any here, because we live in the middle of nowhere."

"So you guys sort of live a peaceful life out here, even with the Green Flu."

"Mmhmm." Brock spoke and then he nudged my arm and I glanced over to see a deer grazing. We crouched down behind a bush and got our rifles ready. "On my count. One….two….."

Before he could say three, there was the familiar shriek of a Hunter and one leaped at the deer and tackled it to the ground, biting into the tender neck with its sharp teeth. "Shit!" Brock swore and immediately stood up, taking a shot at the Hunter.

The Hunter shrieked when the bullet hit its hand, imbedding into its flesh. The Hunter turned its gaze to us and then snarled, coming towards us. We both got ready to shoot it when the Hunter stopped and sniffed the air towards me, before growling softly.

What shocked us the most was when the Hunter opened its mouth and spoke.

"Sheelllll…?"

My eyes widened in shock and I dropped my rifle. "Seth!" I cried out and ran towards the Hunter. He leaped and glomped me to the ground, purring happily and nuzzling his face against mine. I laughed as he licked my cheek and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You're okay! I knew! I knew you were!"

Once our little reunion was done, I heard the click of a rifle and we both glanced over to see Brock pointing the rifle at Seth. "Shell, get away from that Hunter."

Seth bared his teeth, like a dog would when it felt threatened. "Stop." I said and stood up in front of Seth protectively. "He's my Hunter. Seth, the one I was talking about while I was unconscious."

"Are you crazy?! That thing is dangerous!"

"My friends said the same thing. Brock, he isn't going to hurt anyone, I promise." I spoke, noticing Seth had stopped barring his teeth and was now staring at Brock intensely.

Brock stared at me for a few moments before he lowered his rifle. "Alright…but we'll see what dad says. He isn't too fond of Hunters."

He went to go get the dead deer and Seth purred questionable as he looked up at me. I smiled a little, seeing that he was filthy again. "You need another bath young man."

He growled at that.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The family was shocked to find out that Seth I had been talking about in my sleep was actually a Hunter.

Seth stayed very close to me, still cautious around Brock because Brock had shot him through the hand. Amy told me to give Seth a bath because he reeked and I agreed, ignoring Seth's growl.

Once we got into the bathroom, I helped him get his clothes off and he plopped down in the water while I went to the laundry room, threw the clothes into the washer and started them.

I went back up and inspected Seth's hand, seeing that the bullet went all the way through. "At least it went all the way through." I said, washing the gunk and dirt out of his hair. Seth sort of leaned into my touch and it took me an hour to get him fully cleaned.

I bandaged up his hand and put him in a robe until his clothes were done and dried. Seth was happy to have his regular clothes back and he purred, nuzzling my cheek as we lay on the bed together.

"I missed you too." I spoke softly, feeling a couple stray tears roll down my cheek. Seth saw them and brushed them away, careful not to claw me and purred softly, putting his hand on my cheek. "Oh Seth…..I thought you were dead…"

"N…..no….."

I looked up at him in surprise and smiled, hugging him more tightly. "I'm glad you're here….."

Seth purred in my ear, either of his clawed hands on either side of my head. He leaned back to stare at me, his eerie blue eyes staring into my hazel ones. His hand went to my cheek again, stroking it gently as he purred and growled softly in his throat. He was so gentle with me….yet rough at the same time.

For the first time in my pathetic life, I actually wanted to live, live by Seth's side. I didn't care if he was a zombie, or if he was one of the most dangerous Infected in the world. All I knew was that he was the last string of life I clung to. And if he died…..then I might as well be dead also.

My arms went around his neck, locking them in place as I reached up. Seth seemed confused on what I was doing and then I did what I've wanted to do for DAYS.

I kissed him.

Lightly, on the lips.

For a Hunter, his lips were only slightly chapped but still soft. As I pulled away from him, Seth let out a deep growl and his other hand went behind my head, cradling it and placing his pale lips over mine. I think that if he understood me completely, he could do other things. My eyes fluttered close and I immediately began to kiss back lightly. His hand left my head and allowed both of us to fall onto the bed. He hovered over me and placing his hand on my cheek again as he slightly deepened the kiss.

I felt his chest rumble with excitement and a low growl came out of his throat, vibrating against my lips and sending shivers down my spine. I let out a low moan and moved my arms to his back, my hands going to the edge of his hoodie. When I had only slightly opened my mouth to him, Seth decided to explore more and slid his tongue into my mouth and over my own, causing a second moan to escape.

Seth's sharp fingernails lightly raked over my holey jeans, trailing them up my thigh and to my belt. I couldn't read his mind, but I knew what he wanted and he wanted it _now_. Amy had said dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour and a half, so there was plenty of time. As my jeans were slid off my pale hips, I discarded his hoodie, revealing his grey-tinted torso to me. My eyes suddenly narrowed when I saw the freshly new made scar on his chest and I lightly traced a finger over it.

Seth's body shuddered underneath my touch and a low, seductive purr came out of his mouth. To my complete surprise, he latched onto my neck and pushed against me and I was now aware of what was poking my thigh. I felt my face flush and closed my eyes as he nipped at the mark on my neck and kissed his way down, even lifting up my shirt to lick, nip and suck on the pale and bruised skin.

I tilted my head back and moaned again, relishing this feeling. I haven't had this sort of contact ever before, usually just hugs and kisses on the cheeks from family members and friends. Seth is the very first person I've had this kind of contact with in all of my 19 years. People would find this outright disgusting because Seth was a zombie, a Special Infected, a Hunter. But I didn't care what people thought. All that mattered was what I thought of Seth.

_My _Hunter.

I suddenly became aware of Seth nipping at my bare thighs and guiding closer to a personal spot. I hadn't even noticed until now that my undies were gone and I let out a very loud gasp when he licked my entrance and then plunged deep into my depths, causing a loud moan to escape. His tongue swirled around, tasting every corner and hidden crevice. I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the moans so nobody would wonder what was going on.

Seth's possessive growl vibrated up my body and I shuddered at the feeling. He finally pulled away and licked his lips before coming back up to my flushed face. He leaned down and lightly ran his tongue over the marks on my cheek, pushing up against me. He reached down with one hand to unzip his pants, but didn't take them off. Then, he growled and shoved himself inside roughly, causing a loud gasp to escape from my throat.

I clung to him as his thrusts were fast and rough, nearly bouncing up and down on the bed. As my moans started to become screams, I bit down hard on his shoulder and he shrieked, pounding harder and deeper into me. I wanted to scream and moan, I really did, but with just the family downstairs, I really didn't want them to come up and see what was happening.

Getting fucked by a Hunter.

Now THAT'S a great story to tell the kids.

My legs unconsciously opened wider and Seth took this as an opportunity to grab the back of my knee and slightly tilt me so he could get a better angle and start pounding at my weak spot. This time, I did scream and thank god it was muffled. Seth growled possessively in my ear and bit down on it, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut tightly. I clawed his back as my peak was coming rapidly. I couldn't last for much longer.

That's when I felt my walls clamp down around him and Seth thrusted roughly two more times before he finally came and a screech-like sound came out of his mouth. I finally released his shoulder from my teeth and we both heaved for breath. He made a grunt-like noise and pulled out of me, zipping his pants back up.

As tired as I was, I couldn't be half-naked in case the family decided to come in. I helped Seth put his hoodie back on and I pulled on the rest of my clothes. Sighing, I collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Seth purred and crawled over me, plopping down and nuzzling his face into my chest. I smiled tiredly and put one arm over him and drifted off.

….

The next morning, Brock, Seth and I went out to hunt. Brock was still a little cautious around Seth, but he stayed close. We were going past a row of bushes when I heard a small whimper.

Now, anyone with normal hearing wouldn't have heard it. But over the year, my hearing has sharpened since I had to use it on the lookout for Hunters before. Seth seemed to hear the whimper also and we both stopped in front of the bush. Brock noticed and turned around to us. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Shh." I shushed him and cocked my rifle. I quickly moved the bushes out of my way and aimed my rifle at what had whimpered.

It was…..

A small, baby Hunter.

It was around the size of a baby, with a blue hoodie and dark brown pants and shoes. Its hood was up and oh my fucking god, it was so cute.

Seth purred questionable and glanced up at me for an answer. I quirked an eyebrow and set my rifle down, crouching down in front of the small Hunter. I held out my hands to it and the small Hunter stared at them. "C'mon, don't be shy sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you." I smiled gently.

The baby Hunter made some sort of small noise and got up on its two feet, wobbling towards me. Its tiny hands grasped my own and I smiled, picking it up by the underneath of its arms and into my own arms. The baby Hunter cooed and laid his head against my chest, nuzzling against it. "Aww….." I smiled. "I shall call you….Squirt."

Squirt made a noise of approval and grabbed a lock of my long hair, tugging on it a little. I chuckled and pulled him away; crouching down so Seth could sniff him. Seth growled softly and pawed at Squirt's form, causing Squirt to squeal in happiness. "Aww…he likes you Seth." I grinned and looked at Brock. "Don't worry; I'll take care of the little guy."

The family was surprised that I adopted a baby Hunter.

After getting the little guy fed and bathed, we went into bed and drifted off to sleep….like a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Left to Die**

_**Chapter 7**_

I woke up with Seth's face buried in my chest and Squirt snuggled up to my side tightly, both snoring lightly. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face.

It's been a week since I first came to the farm and we've adapted to the family's schedule. Squirt allowed the other family members, especially Ashe and Amy, to work with him. He liked women for some reason.

Squirt suddenly yawned and cooed as he slowly woke up. I smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "Morning sweetie." I whispered.

Squirt laughed and grabbed a lock of my hair, tugging playfully. "Maaa…Mamaaa..."

I chuckled and stroked his little face. "Hush, Seth is sleeping." I whispered and at that moment, Seth grumbled something in his sleep and buried his face in my chest more. That's when Amy came into the room and Squirt cooed, his small arms reaching for her.

Amy chuckled and picked up Squirt, cuddling him. "Can you and Seth go out and shoot a deer?"

I nodded and about a half hour later, Seth and I were carefully walking through the forest. The rifle was swung over my right shoulder and Seth was crawling beside me. All of a sudden, Seth's calloused, clawed hand came up and grasped mine, making us both stop. I looked down at him and then sighed, kneeling down in front of him. "What's wrong boy?"

Seth whined, much to my surprise. "A….alone…." he managed to speak. His talking was getting much better, since I had been teaching him. "N…no one…..a….around…."

That's what I realized what he was saying and I felt my face heat up at the thought. We hadn't had much time to ourselves lately and I could understand Seth's frustration. I gently took his face in my hands and pecked his lips. Seth growled and grabbed the back of my head, forcing his lips against mine harder. My eyes fluttered close and I locked my arms around his neck.

Seth's clawed hands went to my hips and he pushed me down onto the grass, kissing me deeply. I opened my lips to him and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth and over my own, teasing it. He was getting better and better every time. "Seth…." I moaned his name and his fingers ran through my hair. He was always careful not to claw me or anything, but I didn't mind.

He brushed his tongue over my bottom lip and then began placing quick, hot kisses all over my neck and throat. I moaned out loudly and I panted as I unbuckled my pants and began sliding them down my thighs, along with my undies. Seth's hands helped get them off, along with my boots and pressed himself against me, grinding his hips against mine. I moaned again and struggled to unzip and unbutton his pants.

I heard Seth's breath hitch when my hand brushed against his front and I blushed a little, but was able to get his pants undone before he used a knee to spread my legs apart and then rub his length against my entrance teasingly. I grabbed his hoodie in my fists and slammed my lips against his for a few moments before pulling away.

"Don't….tease….me…" I spoke slowly and lustfully, glancing into Seth's eerie blue eyes.

The Hunter let out an animalistic growl and spread my legs apart more, then growled as he slowly slid in, my insides spreading apart to adjust to his size. Once he was fully seated inside me, I clenched my legs around him and bucked my hips at him impatiently. Seth growled and purred and then pulled out to the tip before slamming himself back in fully.

I cried out and moaned as he began a slow, rocking motion but then quickly sped up and was pounding into me. I locked my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut, moaning loudly as he slammed into me. My hips met in sync with his thrusts and he grabbed the backs of my knees and lifted me up a little before thrusting at my weak spot and rubbing along my walls.

I screamed out in pleasure and Seth's signature shriek mixed with my scream. "S-Seth!" I cried out and dug my fingernails into his hoodie. He growled/purred and I gasped as I could feel my peak coming. Seth pounded into me faster and deeper until I could finally take no more and I screamed out while he shrieked and released inside me. Once he slipped out, he collapsed on top of me and I let out an 'oof' when he did.

I breathed heavily and Seth purred in my ear, licking my earlobe. "Shell…" he purred my name and I smiled.

I held him tightly to me and we stayed like that for a few minutes and then groaned as we had to get up. We both got dressed and then headed out to find a deer. We came across two of them and I shot and killed one while Seth went after the other one to eat. I just chuckled and made him wash his hands and face in the river nearby.

When Seth was standing at his full height, he was extremely tall. He was about a foot taller than me. He liked to crouch than stand, but he knew how to stand perfectly. "Seth, can you carry the deer?"

"Of course…." He purred, nuzzling his cheek against my thigh and then picked up the deer with ease, following me back to the house. Brock was the one to cut up the deer and I took Squirt off Amy's hands.

"Were you a good boy Squirt?" I cooed at the baby Hunter and he cooed, reaching up to grab a strand of my hair.

"Mamaaa…" he squealed and laughed.

I smiled softly at the baby Hunter and glanced at Seth, who was staring at Squirt. We were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Here, hold him." I held out Squirt to Seth and he seemed a little hesitate at first, but then he put his clawed hands underneath Squirt's arms and placed him on his lap, Seth looking down at him.

Squirt stared up at the larger Hunter and broke into a fit of giggles, grabbing one of the strings that belonged to Seth's hoodie. I saw Seth smile, which in return made me smile.

"I've never seen a Hunter adapt so well into a human life." Brock spoke as he sat down in the recliner next to me.

I laughed quietly. "I'm a bit surprised to, especially when I first met him. He's adapted so well….."

All of a sudden, a loud alarm went off, which startled all of us. "What is that?" I said over the alarm.

"Dad!" Brock hurried over to his dad.

"It's the Infected!"

"Seth, stay here with Squirt!" I shouted at Seth and hurried upstairs. I got my bag out (a little gift from Amy) and started putting some things in it. I grabbed what I needed and then hurried back downstairs. "Put Squirt in my bag!"

Squirt was as confused as to what was going on. "Just stay in here until we're safe." I spoke and then zipped it up, but left enough for Squirt to breathe.

"There's too many of them!" Hershel shouted. "Get upstairs! The truck is parked next to our bedroom window!"

As soon as he said that, the Common Infected broke down the front door with ease and grabbed Hershel, biting into his flesh. Amy screamed out his name and tried to go to him, but I held her back. "Let go of me!" she elbowed me harshly in the face and then went to go help her husband.

I grimaced when the Common Infected bit into her flesh. Seth shrieked at me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me upstairs with Brock in front of us and Ashe behind me. We all heard Ashe scream and I looked behind to see that she was caught by a couple Common Infected.

It was too late for her. Seth threw me into the room behind Brock and then suddenly, shut the door behind me, leaving himself out there. "Seth!" I screamed and tried to go to the door, but Brock grabbed my arm. "Let me go! He's out there, I have to get him!"

"He's a goner!" Brock shouted and then kicked out the window. He let me jump into the truck first and then jumped in after me, quickly climbing into the front seat. He hit the gas pedal once the keys were in and drove off.

The Common Infected ran after us, but the truck was too fast and the infected slowly disappeared. I felt tears come to my eyes and a couple fell down my cheeks. Squirt moved around in my bag and I got him out, placing him on my lap. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

I was just about to speak, but a loud thud caused me to jump and I looked right ahead of me, seeing a Hunter in the truck. "Seth!" I exclaimed and hugged the Hunter tightly, squishing Squirt between us. Seth immediately hugged me back and I pulled away from the hug just enough to grab his face and crush my lips against his.

Seth seemed slightly startled at first, but then he relaxed and kissed me back deeply. I pulled away and nuzzled my nose against his. "I'm so happy you're alright…." I whispered and sat back against the truck as it drove down the road.

"Shell…" Seth purred and caressed my face with a clawed hand, careful not to cut my skin. He nuzzled his cheek against mine and I smiled. Squirt got up between us and grabbed onto Seth's cheeks, pinching them with his small hands.

Seth let out a growl/purr as Squirt did this and I just laughed.

Brock had been silent the whole time.

…..

We finally reached the city after sundown and stopped beside a four story apartment building. Seth signaled that he was gonna go check it out and then headed into the building. I glanced over at Brock, who was leaning against the truck with his head down.

I sighed softly and jumped out of the truck, Squirt in my arms. "Brock….."

He looked up at me. "What?"

"I'm….really sorry. I feel as though it was my fault…." I winced from the slight glare he gave at me.

"You should be sorry. Because it is your fault." Brock spoke angrily and to my complete surprise, he grabbed the back of my head and forced his lips on mine. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I tried to get away from him immediately. He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the truck, while Squirt struggled between us. He growled and without breaking the kiss, grabbed Squirt and tossed him away.

"Mphf! No!" I ripped myself away from Brock. "What is wrong with you?!"

He suddenly slapped me across the face, causing my head to snap to the side. He grabbed duck tape from the truck and ripped a piece off, slapping it onto my mouth and then taped my wrists together. My protests were muffled and my eyes widened more when he bent me over the driver's seat of the truck.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless….and then leave you for the Infected." Brock growled and his hands went to my pants, roughly shoving them down my legs. All of a sudden, he yelled out in pain.

I looked down and saw that Squirt had bit into his leg deeply. He grabbed Squirt by the scruff of his neck and swore, throwing him across the street. I heard the sickening zipper as it went down and I felt tears roll down my face.

That's when something heavy landed on the roof of the truck and I heard angry, snarling sounds. I glanced behind me and saw that Brock had an extreme look of fear on his face and was stepping backwards. I heard the Hunter's signature shriek and then Seth pounced on Brock and began tearing him apart.

I gently sat on the ground and closed my eyes, hearing Brock's muffled screams as he was torn apart. Finally, he went silent and I opened my eyes. Seth was covered in blood and I noticed Squirt on the ground next to me.

Seth crawled over and sliced the tape around my wrists with his claws and then gently took the tape off my mouth. He placed a bloody hand on my cheek. "Did he…hurt you…?"

I shook my head and threw my arms around him tightly. Seth's arms went around my waist and I cried into his shoulder.

This world…..is completely fucked up.


End file.
